Digimon Tamers-Tamer V.S. Tamer
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The Tamers are forced to take on the most deadliest of foes they've ever battled against before-themselves! One by one, they'll be tested in ways never imagined. Rukato all the way. Expect the sequel to be up a little while after Christmas!
1. Prologue: The Seeds of Evil

Me: I don't own Digimon, of course. Is there anything I _do _own? Let's see-some CD's, tapes, magazines, a computer…

Takato: He'll be busy for quite a while, so if I were you guys, I'd go on and read the story-after reading the prologue, you'll probably want more! Oh, before I forget, this story takes place right after "Out of the Blue" and before "Jeri's Quest." 

Me: …some cards, a miniature DeLorean time machine from "Back to the Future", quite a lot of movies, board games…

****

Digimon Tamers -Tamer V.S. Tamer

Prologue: The Seeds of Evil

__

"As your Tamer, I say finish it!" –Takato Matsuki

The skies of Japan were clouding up-like it would normally, but after an attack by Indramon the previous day, it made Takato edgy to see clouds in the sky. 

"If I were you, I'd get inside before it downpours on you, Gogglehead." Blushing slightly, Takato turned and saw Rika Nonaka, dressed in her uniform and prepared for school. 

"Thanks, but what are you doing here? I thought your school was on the other side of town." 

"It is, but I just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked…ill after what happened yesterday with Indramon." Takato remembered what had occurred right after he'd used Kazu's blue card and had Growlmon Matrix Digivolve…

__

Flashback

Takato cried out with extreme pain as his Digimon partner reached the Ultimate level for the second time; WarGrowlmon roared in anger and determination as he went to face Indramon. 

"You dare to challenge me_?!" _

"Radiation Blade attack!" Takato demanded. His voice echoed as WarGrowlmon noted, "Sounds good to me! All right, you big, blue bully-here's a message for your Sovereign!" A moment later, the Horn of Desolation was destroyed as the Ultimate Digimon plowed through it and grappled with Indramon. 

"Say 'Uncle!'" 

"Never!" Takato knew the time to defeat Indramon was now, so he yelled out, "ATOMIC BLASTERRRRRRRRRRRR!!" 

WarGrowlmon powered up his cannons and Indramon was sent flying back, screaming, until he dissolved into data. The Ultimate Digimon roared as he claimed victory for the Tamers once again. 

Takato groaned as he weakly dropped to his knees next to Rika, but didn't say a word…

End flashback

"I don't understand why I can feel any attack that hits WarGrowlmon-and I mean _any_ attack! It defies every law of science-if I understood science from the start." Takato said calmly. 

"Well, Guilmon's not your normal Digimon-I know that and you know that. Even Guilmon knows it, especially if you created him. Maybe you and Guilmon have some sort of connection whenever he reaches his Ultimate form. Just something to think about the next time we come across a Deva. See you later, Takato." Takato waved as Rika quickly headed off toward her school. 

__

"She's gotta _know that she'll be late for school, even if she runs. But, why'd she go out of her way to come see me? True, Guilmon and I have some kind of connection, but is it so powerful that I'd feel pain?" _

As the day dwindled on, Takato kept pondering over what Rika had said to him before school: 

__

"Maybe you and Guilmon have some sort of connection whenever he reaches his Ultimate form." 

In fact, Takato was so busy thinking over that, he didn't notice his teacher until he collided into her! 

"Ow! Oh, sorry about that, Ms. Isaji." 

"It's quite all right, Takato, but I would like to know why you're leaving school grounds before the day's over." 

"Huh?" Takato suddenly realized that he was headed straight for the school doors. 

"Actually, Ms. Isaji, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know where I was going." 

"I see. What was so mind-bending that you didn't keep track of your surroundings?" 

"Uh…" Takato had a feeling that she wouldn't buy the truth, so he came up with the obvious choice. "A girl I met! She doesn't go to this school, but I see her practically every day almost. Problem is, she has a kind of attitude. I want to be her friend, and possibly something more, but I just don't know what to do about it." 

"Hmm. Normally, I'd suggest that you go to Mori, but I think I can help you. Just continue helping her in whatever way you can. If the attitude comes up, just ignore it." Takato smiled broadly. It wasn't an exact answer to his question, but it helped him in his quest to figure out Rika. "Thanks, Ms. Isaji! Before I forget, I've got a permission slip to go home signed by my parents so I'm cutting through the park. See you later." Ms. Isaji groaned in exasperation and said, "Why didn't you tell me about this before? See you later, Takato." 

"Sir, what's the word?" Riley asked. Yamaki smiled an evil smile as he punched in some coordinates and homed in on Takato's position in the park. 

"The word is given. To teach those kids that Digimon aren't a game, I've decided to beat their little 'pets' at their own game. With this plan, I shall bring out their darker sides that haven't been revealed to anybody-yet. Hasn't it been proven that ultimately, your own worst enemy is yourself?" The second he was locked on, Yamaki pressed the button marked "Initiate." 

Takato cried out in agony as a red beam of pure light hit him in the chest!   


"What's…going on? AAHHH! I've never felt this kind of pain before, not even when WarGrowlmon was fighting!" His vision blurred and he dropped to his knees.   


__

"Rika…Guilmon…where are you? I need you…" A few minutes later, Takato blacked out and the beam enveloped him, then vanished. 

"Excellent. One down, two to go. Riley, locate the child known as Rika Nonaka." 

Calumon was energetic as ever, hopping around the park-at least until he ran into Takato's prostate form. 

"Huh? Takato, are you all right? Speak to me! This isn't funny anymore!" Calumon cried. Takato moaned as he attempted to move his head, but only rose it a few inches. 

"Go…get Rika, Henry and Guilmon. They'll know what's up." Takato gasped out. 

"Okay, you can count on me Takato!" Calumon raced off into the distance. 

Unfortunately, Rika and Henry were both in the same position as Takato! Once Calumon found Rika, she was already at home, but she was on her bed, unable to move an inch, with a blue beam surrounding her. 

"Rika! What happened to you?" Calumon yelled as Renamon appeared next to him. 

"I don't know. It…just happened when I went to lie down for a while. This blue beam came out of nowhere and hit me! I can't move my body!" 

"The same thing happened to Takato, too!" A gasp of surprise and concern made its way to Rika's mouth as Renamon analyzed the situation. 

"You mean Takato can't move, either?" Rika managed to ask. 

"Uh-huh, but at least you're not out in the park like he is." At that moment, the blue beam faded, but Rika still couldn't move. 

"Rika, can you try to move?" Renamon asked. 

"Only my head, and I can't even move it that far." Renamon nodded, then picked her up with ease and slung her over her shoulders. 

"Try to hold on while I get you to Takato, or at the very least, to Guilmon's place. Calumon, go find Terriermon and his Tamer. They're probably in this situation too." 

As for Takato, he was finally able to move his fingers a bit. 

"Takato? Are you doing okay?" Takato looked up as best he could and saw Guilmon beside Renamon, Rika lying near them. 

"As well as can be expected. Rika, are you doing okay?" 

"Seeing as how I'm in the same boat as you are, I'm ecstatic Takato. Seriously, how are you doing?" 

Takato took some time to process what she'd asked him and was astounded by it. 

__

"Is it just me, or does she sound worried about me?" Takato thought to himself. The two of them heard some gasping, and out of the corner of their eyes saw Terriermon and Calumon struggling to drag Henry toward them! 

"Wait-let us help!" Guilmon insisted as he and Renamon ran over and picked Henry up. He was conscious, but he was like Rika and Takato-unable to move. 

"I guess whatever hit me apparently hit you guys, too. To make things go by faster, I was on my way home when a green beam of light hit me! I was able to stay awake, but Terriermon had a tough time carrying me-even with Calumon's help." Henry explained. 

"What do you think it is?" Rika asked. "A Deva?" 

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem like something they would do. It could be someone else." Takato explained as he finally got feeling in his legs and got up.   


"Takato may have a point. The question is, who'd hit the three of us with different beams of light?" Henry said as Takato helped him up, then moved to help up Rika. 

"We'll have the weekend to figure things out-I hope. In the meantime, we should all head home as best we can." 

"Ah. Welcome to your new reality. Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong. The three of you are Digimon Tamers-destined to defeat your counterparts in this world who possess Digimon of extreme power. I have designed your Digimon to look like theirs, but with exceptional differences-the abilities yours have are 10 times the power of their Digimon! Once the morning sun rises, go out, find them and destroy their Digimon." Yamaki smiled as he flicked his cigarette lighter open and closed. The clones of the Tamers smiled also as their eyes glowed a dark red…

__

Oh no! Duplicates of our favorite Tamers? Can Takato, Rika and Henry figure a way out of this mess, or are they in for some double trouble? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. Chapter I: Attack during sunup!

Me: Okay, you guys are lucky I got this done the night before Thanksgiving, which, incidentally, is the day I got hit by a truck three months ago. Takato, could you do the honors? 

Takato: Right-thanks. Our mutual friend doesn't own Digimon. Why? Beats me-he just doesn't. 

Rika: If he did, who knows where we'd be today? 

Me: Ha, ha. Very funny. Seriously, let's get to work. Happy Thanksgiving, people! 

****

Digimon Tamers-Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter I: Attack during sunup! 

__

"You are _worthy, Tamer. Thank you, for fighting by my side." _–WarGrowlmon

__

"I didn't do anything, but trust you, and I guess…myself. Looks like we're gonna need a lot _more peanut butter!" _–Takato

Morning arose too quickly for Henry Wong. As he got up, he noticed that it was only 7:30 A.M.-way too early in his case, for a weekend. 

__

"If Susie changed the alarm on my clock, I'm gonna give her a piece of my-"

"Terrier Tornado!!" A gigantic gust of wind suddenly picked Henry up only moments after he'd gotten dressed and carried him out of his room. 

__

"This is strange. Normally, Terriermon's attacks aren't this efficient, nor can they carry me this far!" Henry thought to himself as he was carried to a spot in the park, quite far from Guilmon's home. Through all that, nobody noticed a white Digimon flying off into the distance. 

"All right, who are-Terriermon?" Henry barely managed to catch his partner and gape in surprise as he looked at a Digimon who looked exactly like his Terriermon! 

"That's right. And if that's Terriermon, then I must be you!" Henry's jaw dropped in shock-as did Terriermon's!-once the sunlight suddenly shined on a young boy who looked exactly like Henry! 

"What-but-how?" Henry managed to croak out. 

"You can call me…Lee. And, if you're ready, I suggest you fight while the day's still young." Henry finally snapped himself out of his stupor to see that he had some cards on him. He picked up his Digivice and prepared to do battle with himself. 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" Henry and Lee chorused. 

"Bunny Blast!!" Henry's Terriermon yelled out as his attack was tripled, yet Lee's Terriermon not only avoided it, but he launched his own attack. 

"Bunny Blast!!" WHAM! Henry's Terriermon was sent flying backward and hit the ground hard! Henry ran over to him and helped him up. 

"Terriermon, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Henry. His attacks are like mine, but they're twice as powerful! I don't think we can take him on alone." Henry nodded, and looked around for a phone. Of course, there wasn't one near him. 

"If only Calumon was here at a time like this! Where is he?" 

"Wake up, Takato! We've got problems-a big one!" Takato groaned as he looked up to see Calumon hopping up and down at the foot of his bed. 

"Calumon, what do you want? If you're here for playtime, I'm going to send you to Rika's house via airmail! Trust me-I wouldn't pay for your trip; it would all be free." 

"But Henry's in trouble! He was carried in the direction of the park by a Digimon who looked just like Terriermon." Calumon insisted. That jolted him up within seconds. 

"What?! Are you serious? We've gotta get over to him, but first I should call Rika. She'd kill me if I left her outta the action!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

__

Digivolution! 

At that instant, two Terriermon chorused, "Terriermon Digivolve to…GARGOMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

"All right, you wanna-be Champion Digimon! You ready for a dance? Gargo Laser!!" Henry's Gargomon let loose as he fired off round after round until smoke kicked up and surrounded them. When it faded, Lee's Digimon was still there! 

"Wha-? But, he should either be deleted or seriously hurt after that!" 

"Gargomon, quit talking and keep attacking!" Henry pleaded, but Lee's Digimon suddenly raced forward and struck Henry's Gargomon hard on the side. 

"Let me show you what a _true _Champion's attack should feel like. Gargo Laser!!" 

"Gargomon!" Henry cried out as his partner was repeatedly hit over and over again by his own attack! Yet, he still found the strength to stand up again. 

"That was just luck. Now, here's where it gets deadly! Bunny Pummel!!" Even Gargomon's main attack had no effect on his double. 

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again-that didn't have _quite _the impact I thought it would!" Gargomon cracked to Henry as Lee's partner glared at him. 

"Guess you've got a death wish. I'd be too happy to grant it to you. Gargo Laser!!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!!" Takato and Rika chorused as Guilmon and Renamon raced in and accomplished their tasks. Guilmon tackled Gargomon and saved him from his clone's attack, and Renamon took the clone down with one move! 

As Lee took notice of Takato, Rika, their Digimon partners and Calumon, he couldn't help but smile. 

"I should've known-you tangle with one member of the team, you tangle with everyone. Fortunately for me, I didn't come alone." Within seconds, Takato and Rika both facefaulted in amazement as duplicates of themselves appeared! 

"Since we don't want to confuse anybody, with the exception of your leader, we'll call them Ruki and Takato." 

"Just when I was getting used to having _one _Gogglehead around-now we've got two to deal with?!" Rika sputtered out. Takato was too stunned to rise up to Rika's bait. 

"Excellent. So far, they've met their doubles. Now, it's time for a change of plans." Yamaki pressed a button and Takato's clone replied, _"What?!" _

"Plans have changed. Retreat for now and attack when one of them is at their weakest." 

__

"Understood. Out." 

The Tamers were confused when their clones suddenly turned and left. 

"What gives? Gargomon was easy pickings, especially when your clones came in." Henry said. 

"I'm still confused. How'd those guys get created, anyway?" Takato asked. 

"Elementary, dear Takato. Remember those beams of light that hit us yesterday? Apparently, whoever hit us with those colors of the rainbow used that to create our clones who are beating a hasty retreat." Rika explained. 

"Actually Rika, blue isn't a color of the rainbow. Just green, red, purple, and orange…" 

"I get the picture!" Rika retorted impatiently to Henry. 

"Question is this: since they know about us, when's the next time they'll strike again?" 

Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon all turned to Takato in surprise. 

"I'm serious. We've got to be prepared for the worst! If something happens, we should always make sure we're near a phone-in Rika's case, you should keep your cell phone on you at all times-so we can contact each other and help out. Got it?" Henry and Rika could only nod. "Good!" A second later, Takato leaned against a tree for support. "I thought the Devas were tough. Taking on people who are supposed to be you and know your every move-that's 10 times worse!" 

As the day droned on, Takato couldn't shake the fact that there was someone out there that had his face, capable of so much evil and destruction! 

__

"Since we don't want to confuse anybody, with the exception of your leader, we'll call them Ruki and Takato." 

Takato was, once again, so immersed in his own thoughts and worries that he didn't even notice Rika until he saw the soles of her shoes. 

"Careful, Takato. One more step, and I could put you in the hospital for a while." At that moment, he was convinced it was her. 

"Sorry. I'm troubled. We've got the Devas to deal with, and now these clones! I'm not sure if I can handle this." Takato was close to breaking down, so Rika self-consciously moved over to him and cupped his chin into her hand. 

"Don't you break on me yet. As much as I hate to admit this to anyone, least of all you, you've shown potential as a Tamer, and as a leader. You listen to me. You listening to me?" Takato nodded, a small smile showing on his face. 

"We need you to keep us strong. Who was it who managed to help Guilmon fight Mihiramon? You. Who was it who tried to convince me that Digimon aren't just bits and pieces of data? You. Who was it who had the courage to keep fighting Indramon when the rest of us had thrown in the towel? You." Rika had one last thing to say, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, she thought it to herself. 

__

"Who's the one boy I've given my heart and soul to within the course of a few days or weeks? You…" 

"Thanks, Rika. Even if you don't want to hear it, I'm gonna say it anyway: you're a good friend." Takato declared as he stood up and cautiously hugged her. Smirking, she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks. So are you. Just don't mention it to anybody, even Guilmon." 

Nighttime had fallen, and Rika was making her way home as quick as she could. 

__

"I wish I could stay out and observe the stars, but I've got a double out here who could cause some trouble for me…big trouble!" 

"Diamond Storm!!" Multiple diamonds were sent flying in front of her and she barely was able to move out of the way! 

"Renamon, was that you?" A second later, Rika's partner entered in and was prepared to leap into battle. 

__

"Well, are you ready for the biggest battle of your life, Rika?" Holding in her amazement, Rika and Renamon turned to see Rika's clone-otherwise known as Ruki-make her appearance alongside her Renamon, more powerful than Rika's Renamon and twice as deadly! 

__

Just great! Rika's being forced into a showdown with her clone! Can she call Takato and Henry in time, or has our Digimon Queen met her match? Don't miss a second when the next Digimon: Digital Monsters pops up! 


	3. Chapter II: Ambush in the dead of night!

Me: This is how its done-I don't own Digimon. 

Rika: (grins) Really? What a big surprise. 

Me: (eyes Rika with a look) Very funny. Anyway, song-wise, I'm not sure it would be appropriate as of now to add songs into the story-that, and the fact that I can't think of any songs to go with this story right now! 

Takato: (enters) I'm sure you'll think of something…I hope. 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter II-Ambush in the dead of night! 

__

"Are you guys ready, 'cause we're gonna do this even if you're not!" –Takato 

__

"Okay-I'm with you!" –Rika 

__

"That's more like it! THIS BATTLE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!!" –Takato 

__

"Huh? That's weird. It's like something outta that Twilighty show about that zone." –Homer Simpson

Rika's eyes narrowed in anger and surprise as she ended up running into her clone at 10:00 at night! 

"What do you want? In case you're confused on what time it is, it's 10:00, and I'm heading home, so if you want to battle, just wait until tomorrow." A second later, Ruki suddenly appeared behind Rika and struck her-hard-on the base of her neck, seriously hurting her! 

"Rika! Are you all right?" Renamon asked as she bent down to help her up. 

"I'm fine. But I think we may need some help." Rika admitted calmly. At that moment, Rika took notice that Calumon was hiding in the shadows, attempting to go to sleep. 

"Calumon! Sorry for waking you, but you've got to find either Takato or Henry and get them down here immediately!" Rika insisted as the tiny Digimon got up from his position on the ground.   
"How come? Hey, why didn't you tell me you knew someone who looked like you?" Calumon asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Simple-she was just created by somebody a few days ago. Now get to Takato-I mean, just get going now!" Rika advised as she tried in vain to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks. 

"Rika, it's time to test our duplicates." 

"Let's go."   
_Digimodify! _

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

__

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to…KYUBIMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

At 10:05, Takato was preparing himself to go to sleep when he heard a light tapping at his window. Groaning, he got up and looked outside. 

__

"Why aren't I surprised that these two are here?" Takato thought to himself as he opened the window up and let Calumon and Guilmon inside. 

"What? It's ten o'clock at night and I'm very tired." Takato said irritably. 

"Rika's been ambushed in an alleyway and she sent me to find you! I figured it would take too much time to get to Guilmon, so I went to him first." Calumon explained between breaths. 

"Why can't these clones stick to attacking us in the daytime?" Takato complained as he grabbed his clothes and goggles, quickly changed, grabbed his Digivice and cards and went out the window with his partner and Calumon. 

"Diamond Storm!!" Rika flinched as Kyubimon was sent flying to the ground by Ruki's partner while she was still in Rookie mode! 

"Hang on, Kyubimon. I'm sure Takato-or Henry-will be here eventually-hopefully." Rika whispered to herself. 

"PyroBlaster!!" Growlmon's main attack hit Renamon hard and sent her down. 

"What took you so long?" Rika demanded, the relief on her face replaced with irritation. 

"We had to get Guilmon, some clothes and my cards! Would you rather I go outside in the buff?" Takato retorted as he ran up to her. 

"If it'll get you here any faster, be my guest." 

"Renamon Digivolve to…KYUBIMON!!!" Takato and Rika turned to see Ruki's Renamon had Digivolved! 

"Houston, we have a problem." Takato cracked as Ruki and her Kyubimon prepared to face his Growlmon and Kyubimon! 

"What do you mean she just left?! And who said you could rearrange their names? The reason I named you after the Tamers was so in the process of defeating them and their Digimon, you could take over their lives and no one would be the wiser! Takato-go out and find them now or you'll find yourself on the cutting room floor!" Yamaki demanded angrily. With anger flashing in his own eyes, "Takato" turned and left. 

"And as for you, 'Lee,' it's time to teach you some proper respect for your elders." 

Takato, Rika and Calumon avoided a Foxtail Inferno attack sent by Ruki's Digimon. 

"Dragon Slash!!" Growlmon's attack hit "Kyubimon" and hurt her, but not enough to stop her. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" As for Growlmon, he was hurt a lot worse than "Kyubimon" had been! 

"Great! We're pinned down on two fronts. On the one hand, we're blocked from retreat by your clone; on the other hand, Kyubimon's clone is twice as powerful than Growlmon and Kyubimon combined! So, what do we do?" Takato asked with a concerned look toward Rika. 

"For starters, we could try this…" Before Takato could blink, Rika slapped him, gently, but firmly, on the cheek. 

"Snap out of it, Gogglehead! You're not supposed to be _that_ worried about this. We've pulled out of worse than things like that, right? Well, am I right?" Rika asked Takato impatiently. It took him some time to figure out that Rika had slapped him, and a bit longer to realize that she'd just given him a stern lecture, so all he could do was nod. 

"That's the spirit, Takato! Now get up and help me help our Digimon take them down!" Rika demanded calmly as she picked up a card. 

"Yeah! We _can _do it!" Takato agreed as he stood up and went to reach for one of his cards. Unbeknownst to him or Rika, they'd both grabbed a blue card. 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" Takato and Rika chorused as they slashed their cards through their Digivices as one. 

"And I thought this would be a peaceful night!" Calumon yelled as the triangle on his head glowed and sent a red beam flying through the air. 

__

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…WARGROWLMON!!!" 

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to…TAOMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

Takato and Rika smiled as WarGrowlmon and Taomon faced Kyubimon down. 

"Thousand Spells!!" Taomon yelled out. The attack hurt Kyubimon, but she was still standing. 

"Radiation Blade!!" Takato demanded. WarGrowlmon smiled as his attack forced Kyubimon back a few feet. 

"Finally-things are going our way!" Calumon declared happily. At that moment, "Takato" and "WarGrowlmon" appeared, neither one looking happy. When Takato and Rika caught wind of them, only Takato had something to say: 

"Oh boy…" 

Henry was half-asleep when his eyes fluttered open to see two WarGrowlmon in the distance. In shock, he woke up, fell off his bed and landed onto the floor! 

"If you're going to stay awake, could you at least get me some food to eat? Hey, is it just me or do I see two WarGrowlmon getting ready to fight each other?" Terriermon asked as he got up from his position on the bed. 

"It's just you." Henry retorted sarcastically as he grabbed his clothes and prepared to change. "Now come on-we don't have much time!" 

"You ready?" chorused both Takatos-good and evil. The two Ultimate Digimon nodded. 

"This is gonna be one for the history books, Calumon." Rika noted with a grin on her face. 

"Yeah! Just one question-what's a history book?" Calumon asked, momentarily taking his eyes off of the impending battle. 

Rika allowed a slight laugh to be heard as she focused her attention on Calumon. "I'll tell you later." 

A second later, both WarGrowlmon slammed into each other-hard! Takato-our Takato-groaned as he felt the impact of that hit! Almost as if he knew what Takato was going to say, "Takato" said it at the exact same time: "Radiation Blade attack!!" 

The two attacks collided and exploded, kicking up quite a lot of dust. Once it faded, WarGrowlmon looked tired-wouldn't you after taking on a Champion Digimon then, suddenly being forced to battle an Ultimate Digimon?-and "WarGrowlmon" still looked like he was in his prime. Takato cried out as he felt the impact of the attack, "ATOMIC BLASTERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Strangely enough, "Takato" had yelled that out, too. The cannons powered themselves up, and Takato dived for Rika, managing to pull her down to the ground. "GET DOWN!" 

At that second, a gigantic explosion occurred, not only sending up dust, but remnants of the ground, fragments of who knew what else and other stuff. When all this faded, only one WarGrowlmon stood in triumph…and it wasn't the one we figured would win. He had reverted back to Guilmon and had been knocked out, as had Takato! 

"Takato! Get up! What's wrong with-?" Rika had stopped talking, mostly because she found her clone on Kyubimon, holding a rope. 

"Want him up? Fine. He's up and gone!" Moments later, Ruki tossed the rope and it latched itself around Takato's waist, hoisting him up and onto Kyubimon's back. 

"What? Taomon, stop them!" Rika insisted. 

"Thousand Spells!!" Not even Taomon's attack could stop them, since they did take off alongside their other partners, who'd taken Guilmon too. As Henry and Terriermon came in, Rika declared through her tiny midst of tears, "You won't get away! Wherever you go, I'll find you and teach you guys a lesson if you don't give him BACK!!" 

__

Aw no! Takato's been captured by the main bad dudes. What are Rika and Henry going to do about this tough situation? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Chapter III: Takato's (Uncertain) Future

Me: Okay, first things first: One, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Future" from Megchan's site-pretty awesome lyrics there! Two, I've been under pressure to reapply for my classes, so that's why I've been preoccupied as of late. 

Takato: Hey, that's something we can all understand! Right? 

Rika: I doubt that, since neither of us are in college and with the exception of our infamous author over here, we don't know anybody from college. 

Me: Thanks-that's something I _really _felt like hearing right about now. 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter III-Takato's (Uncertain) Future

__

"I didn't know it was a crime; I did not know it at the time!" –Tim Taylor, _Home Improvement_

"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning…" –Winston Churchill: 1874-1965

Takato Matsuki groaned as he was awakened from his peaceful dreams by a voice that sounded so familiar to him, but dripped with heavy sarcasm. 

__

"Sounds just like her, but I know she's changed from the girl I met quite some time ago." Takato thought to himself as "Rika" came up to him with a look of disgust. 

"I have no idea what my goody-good twin sees in you. It must be something amazing for her to yell out that threat last night." 

__

Flashback 

"You won't get away! Wherever you go, I'll find you and teach you guys a lesson if you don't give him BACK!" 

End flashback

That gave Takato a glimmer of hope, a chance that Rika could actually like him under her tough facade. 

"Where's Guilmon? What have you done to him?" Takato demanded heatedly as he forced himself up on his feet. 

"He's alright-for the moment. I think Terriermon and Renamon are busy rough-housing with him right about now." A second later, Guilmon came in, being dragged in by "Rika's" partner. Once she dropped him, she turned and left. 

"Guilmon! Are you okay?" Takato asked worriedly as he bent down and struggled to help him up. 

"I think so. Takato, do you have anything to eat?" 

"Pathetic. And our gogglehead thought you'd be a worthier opponent. At least, you put up a good fight the night before, but without you to lead them, we'll have your friends here before long." 

Takato groaned sadly as he tried to think positively about his situation. 

__

"What could be so positive about being trapped by clones who look exactly like you and your closest friends? No matter what, I've got to be confident that Rika and Henry will figure out a way to get me out of here." 

__

The things I longed for are still just dreams; when I turn around, there's always a voice calling me

Wavering intensely in my heart, I might still make it after all 

I lift up my face and try believing in myself once more

"Come on, Henry! We've gotta go before Susie wants me to play with her, and Rika's waiting for us outside!" Terriermon insisted as he peeked through the windows to see Rika, impatiently tapping her foot against her bike. The sun was rising at a pretty decent hour, around 5:55 A.M. Yet Rika wasn't in the mood to observe the sunrise. 

__

"At least the light will give us a guide on where to go in order to find Takato." Rika thought to herself, a worried look on her face that quickly changed to impatience as Henry and Terriermon finally appeared. 

"Where have you two been? Renamon, Calumon and I've been waiting since 5:45 out here!" Rika griped angrily as she gripped her D-Power tightly. 

"It takes me some time to get ready and even more time to come up with a decent lie to tell Takato's parents." Henry explained, struggling to hold in his anger. It wouldn't do Takato any good for both him and Rika to be fighting. 

"What did you tell them?" 

"That he felt like jogging and fell asleep near my building." At that instant, Rika's D-Power glowed, beeped and pointed in the direction of the rising sun. 

"He's this way! I can feel it." Rika declared as she gazed at her D-Power. 

"You don't have to feel anything-just follow the bouncing arrow." Calumon laughed calmly at his little joke. Rika rolled her eyes as she started forward toward the east. 

__

The future I must walk is illuminated by the light that guides me 

Courage is born, in my hands 

The future I must walk, a new future ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon to the future 

I must walk, overflowing with light

Takato opened his bloodshot eyes to see his clone pushing a plate of food near him and Guilmon. 

"Wouldn't want either of you guys to pass out during our big battle due to starvation, would we?" 

"No, we wouldn't. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Takato asked calmly. Chuckling, "Takato" decided to humor him. 

"Since you and Guilmon aren't going to live past either tomorrow or today, why not? We're in a basement under an abandoned building near Tokyo. No possible way your pals could find us here." 

Takato's eyes narrowed as he hungrily wolfed down the food and eyed his clone with a look of determination. "You shouldn't underestimate the Tamers! We always find a way out of any situation, no matter how hopeless it seems. And, if you even _think _about insulting Rika, I'll make you regret you were ever created." A second later, Takato groaned in pain and fell back as his clone punched him, hard, on the face. 

"You'd _dare _to threaten me? Out of the two of us, I'm the stronger one! That tomboy who you have feelings for wouldn't last 1 minute against me and Guilmon." 

Takato hid his anger well, and knew he'd cried himself a river beforehand, which meant he was free of tears. With excruciating pain, Takato took in a breath and kept hope alive that Rika and Henry would find him soon. 

__

All the tears I've cried, the wind that dried them was so cold, I closed my eyes 

Even if I get lost in an unknown place, there must be a way out! I take a breath and try opening my heart once more

"Renamon?" As her Digimon partner appeared by her side, Rika took notice that Henry, Terriermon and Calumon were giving her space so she could talk privately with her friend. 

"Yes, Rika?" 

"I'm not sure what I feel for Takato. When I first met him, I thought he was just a weak-minded gogglehead. Then, I figured he was in love with me since I did catch him hanging around my place. Next, I thought he just wanted to be my friend, but now I'm not sure what I feel toward him." Rika explained, just going right to the point when speaking to Renamon. 

"Maybe you're just now realizing that people can change, but it takes time to adjust to the change, like the way you and I work together and the way you've attempted to hide your newly discovered feelings about Takato from him." Renamon replied. 

"Maybe. Hey-the signal's stopped! That means he's in-" Rika looked up, as did Renamon, Terriermon, Henry and Calumon to see…

"An old abandoned warehouse? Come on! Our clones wouldn't be that naïve as to hide Takato in here, would they?" Rika asked in shock. 

"Probably. They wouldn't expect us to think of looking for Takato in a place like this." Henry added. 

"_Momentai, _Henry." Terriermon suggested with ease. 

"This is no time to be thinking about _Momentai_! Takato could be in real trouble." Henry said irritably. 

"All right! Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood here." 

"It's okay, Terriermon. I know you were just trying to help us out." 

"Whatever. Let's get in there and find Takato!" Rika demanded, feeling energy coarse through her entire body. Not choosing to look behind her, Rika hadn't noticed that Henry and Terriermon had vanished. 

__

The future I must travel

For the first time in my life, I realized people can change at any time 

The future I must travel, a new future ahead of where I was looking, I'll go there soon 

To the future I must travel, overflowing with strength 

"It's time! Obviously, we did underestimate the tenacity in which you Tamers used to your advantage. They're here, but by the time they think to check the basement stairs, you and Guilmon will both be dead. Let's go!" "Rika" advised as she hoisted Takato up onto his feet. Guilmon growled with anger as he prepared to attack Rika's clone.   


"Don't do it, boy. She's twice as dangerous as the real Rika! Since I know you did eat-" Takato looked down next to his plate to see nothing, because Guilmon had eaten up his food in three settings! 

"-You won't have to worry about Digivolving. We can do this!" Takato felt pure energy flowing through his body during that time. 

"Yeah, right. Just try to win against us." 

"I won't have to…I will." Takato and Guilmon both felt determined and confident in their abilities. 

__

The future I must walk is illuminated by the light that guides me 

Courage is born, in my hands

The future I must walk, a new future ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon to the future 

I must walk, overflowing with light…

Takato soon found himself facing his clone, which, incidentally, was in the same room he'd been in earlier! 

"Are you guys telling me we're gonna fight right under my friends' noses? You can't be serious!" Takato insisted. 

"We are. And, just to make sure you and I aren't interrupted, my friends are going to take on your friends. And your friend Henry's gone, so that just leaves Rika to battle above us. If you're ready, let's go!" 

__

As if things couldn't get any worse! Henry's vanished without a trace, Rika's bound to be ambushed again by her clone, and Takato's future is looking mighty dim right about now! Can the Tamers figure out a way to outsmart their clones? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Chapter IV: The Tamers V.S. the Clones

Me: Well, well, well-I've completed another chapter to Tamer V.S. Tamer! I am too good. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Forever may not be long enough" by Live from the soundtrack "The Mummy Returns." 

Takato: That is a cool song-and a cool movie! What do you think Rika? 

Rika: Hmm-if you two like that movie, it was either a box-office hit, or it-

Me: Don't even _think _of saying what you're gonna say! Just leave it at "box-office hit" got me? 

Rika: Okay! And I thought _I _didn't trust people, but you take it to a whole new level. 

Me: And, before I forget, this chapter's dedicated to Takeruto, Flamegaruru, ML, Shrub and silverlily. Why? 'Cause you guys (or girls) have been there for me either since I started this story or since I started writing Tamers stories. Arigato, and enjoy this latest chapter in "Tamer V.S. Tamer!" 

Takato: (sniffles) That was…beautiful! 

Rika: I'll admit, it was nice of you to do that, but don't you think this could've waited until Chapter V? 

Me: No. 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter IV-The Tamers V.S. the Clones

__

"Forever may not be long enough for our love…" –Live 

__

Forever…

Henry groaned as, only moments after his abduction, he found himself-and Terriermon-facing their clones-Terriermon's clone was at Champion level already-at the front of the abandoned warehouse. 

"So, I take it we came to the right place, huh?" Henry asked calmly, wondering if Rika, Renamon and Calumon had actually made it inside. 

"That's right. If you guys had only stayed away instead of just trying to find your buddy. But now, I'm afraid we'll have to kill him-and you, if you get in our way." 

"Henry? Is it time?" Terriermon asked calmly. 

"That's right, Terriermon-let him have it!" Henry exclaimed as he pulled out one of his cards. 

Rika, Renamon and Calumon had only gotten a few steps inside the warehouse when suddenly, Rika was kicked in the stomach and sent sprawling to the ground! 

"I'm alright." Rika advised, waving off the others' questions immediately. 

"Just like a warrior-determined to find the lost soldier in battle, even if it means death. Does one silly little gogglehead truly mean that much to you?" Rika's eyes narrowed in anger as her clone-and Renamon's clone, who had already Digivolved-appeared from the shadows. 

"You'd never get the chance to know how much someone means to you-unless you open your heart and let them in." Rika listened for any signs of Takato, and was slightly taken aback when she heard voices coming from below the floor. 

"There's a basement to this place, and that's where you're holding Takato, right?" Rika demanded angrily as she grabbed one of her cards in one move. 

"True, but you'll never get there-unless you get past the two of us." 

Rika eyed her partner with a look. "You ready, Renamon?" 

"Always." 

"Then let's go!" 

Takato suddenly cried out as he felt some pain from his stomach, but his clone hadn't even touched him! 

"Takato, are you okay?" Guilmon asked. 

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Takato replied as he tried to shake off the pain. 

"True. He's the only one who'll have to worry-when Growlmon and I absorb your data." "Takato" muttered as his partner came out, Digivolved and ready. 

"Are you ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked, feeling ready to fight.

"Whatever you say, Tamer."   


"Then get out there and win this for Rika and Henry!" Takato declared as he grabbed one of his cards. 

__

Forever may not be long enough for my love 

I have a will but I'm lost inside your time

If you could, would you come with me to the other side? 

Forever may not be long enough…forever may not be long enough…forever may not be long enough for this love

Forever…forever…forever

Takato, Rika and Henry swiped their cards through at the same time, yelling out, "Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" 

__

Digivolution! 

"Terriermon…" 

"Renamon…" 

"Guilmon…" 

"Digivolve to…GARGOMON!!!/ KYUBIMON!!!/ GROWLMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

Henry steeled himself as Gargomon went to take on his clone for the second time. 

"Are you ready for some fun? Gargo Lasers!!" 

Unfortunately, just like before, "Henry's" Gargomon avoided the attack. 

"You've got to be kidding me? Gargo Lasers!!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Speed, activate!" Henry said as Gargomon quickly raced toward his opponent. 

"Well then, if you don't like that game, how about this? Bunny Pummel!!" 

__

That attack connected within seconds and caused Gargomon's clone some pain. 

"Finally-the tables are turned!" 

"Don't count us out yet. We've got some tricks up our sleeve." Rika knew she should focus on the battle, but it was hard to do so when your entire body felt like it was on fire! 

__

"Someone's getting hurt-and I'm feeling every hit they take! I wonder if this was what Takato felt like when Mihiramon was attacking WarGrowlmon." Rika thought as she pulled out another card and ignored the taste of blood in her mouth. 

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed, activate!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" Once that attack hit, Rika saw Kyubimon's clone grunt and realized she'd been hurt. 

"Go, Rika! Go, Kyubimon! These clones don't have heart to win a battle, 'cause you, Henry and Takato are pals until forever! YAY!" Calumon cheered from the sidelines. 

__

This world is never enough, and I'm not givin' up (forever) 

My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some (forever) 

My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone (forever) 

Don't stop to look at the clock, forever won't be long enough! 

Takato moaned with pain as he finally landed a punch on his clone's cheek, sending him to the ground. Only seconds after Guilmon had Digivolved, Takato's clone had tackled him and just started whaling on him! Eventually, Takato coughed up some blood, but that didn't stop his clone. 

"Dragon Slash!!" Growlmon yelled, connecting and sending his clone to the floor. 

"He's got some fighting spirit in him after all. I'm impressed, but that won't be nearly enough to save you." 

Takato heard the scuffle above him and knew it was Rika's doing. 

__

"Just open your heart and let me inside-I won't hurt you, Rika! We'd be together forever if you could just trust me." Takato thought as he prepared himself to fight again. 

"PyroBlaster!!" The two attacks collided and exploded, shaking up the entire warehouse a bit. 

"Looks like your gogglehead was worthy to take on ours-and I thought he was pathetic." That turned out to be a mistake as Rika leaped up and kicked her clone across the face! 

"_Nobody _insults Takato like that! If anyone's gonna call him a Gogglehead, it should be _me_!" Rika growled angrily. A second later, Rika found herself back on the ground, with blood trickling down her chin. As for Takato, he felt the impact of that attack, and felt blood coming out of his mouth. 

"You do that again, you won't live to see another sunrise…" 

__

Forever may not be long enough for you to know just how far I'd travel, just how far we'd go

Open your heart and everything will be alright

Open your heart baby, leave with me, don't be afraid

Forever…

This world is never enough and I'm not givin' up (forever) 

My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some (forever) 

My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone (forever) 

Don't stop to look at the clock, forever won't be long enough! 

It took Rika a few moments to realize that she'd gotten past her clone and found the stairway leading to the basement! 

"Kyubimon-get Calumon and let's go!" Rika yelled as she started running toward the stairs. 

"I don't think that's going to happen. Foxtail Inferno!!" Rika smiled as she dodged the attack and dived, miraculously making it to the stairs! Kyubimon and Calumon made it a few seconds after her. 

"Takato! Where are you?" Takato looked up to see Rika, who looked just as injured as he did.   
"Right here, but it looks like you could use some help." 

"I could say the same about you, Gogglehead. What-" 

__

That's when it hit them both-the injuries they both had, the blood that was still running down their faces and the pain they could feel in their stomachs. 

"Are we connected?" Takato and Rika chorused as one. Neither of them noticed Takato and Growlmon's clone going up the stairs. 

__

Forever may not be long enough for our love…

Forever…forever…forever…forever

Rika looked out of the corner of her eye and realized that they were alone in the basement.   


"Where's your clone?" Takato snapped out of his daze and looked around. 

"They trapped us in here!" 

__

"That's right! A lesson you Tamers need to learn-never _turn your back on an enemy, even if you have the upper hand." _ Seconds later, they felt, and heard, explosions from above them! 

"The stairs-hurry!" Takato said. They all raced for the stairs, but only Growlmon, Kyubimon and Calumon made it outside. A giant rock blocked the entrance, leaving Takato and Rika trapped inside! 

"Growlmon-what's going on out there?" Takato yelled. 

__

"This place is being destroyed-by what, I don't know. It looks like your clones have evacuated, and we should, too. Don't worry, Rika-we'll return and get you and Takato out." Kyubimon said as the three Digimon left. Henry was actually winning when his clone picked up "Terriermon" and high-tailed it out of there! He heard some explosions and turned to see the entire warehouse collapse in on itself. 

"TAKATO! RIKA!" 

__

Forever may not be long enough 

Forever may not be long enough 

Forever may not be long enough for our love…

Well, this is just peachy! Takato and Rika are trapped in the remains of the warehouse. Will Henry and the other Digimon be able to get them out or have they taken their last breath? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Chapter V: She Rocks My World

Me: This is how it goes-I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Michael Jackson's song "You Rock My World." (sighs) I'm betting ten-to-one odds against myself for doing this, but I can actually see Takato doing something like this for Rika.   


Takato: (laughs nervously) What do you mean by that? 

Rika: He means you're the only one who wouldn't care if you looked like an idiot as long as you were doing it for someone you loved. 

Me: Right. Onward to the next chapter! 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter V-She Rocks My World

__

"Man is the only animal that blushes…or needs to." –Mark Twain 

__

"Sometimes I lie awake at night, and I ask, 'Why me?' Then a voice answers, 'Nothing personal…your name just happened to come up.'" –Charlie Brown

__

"Takato! Rika! Are you guys alright?" 

"We're just fine! Try getting us out of here before the New Year, huh?" Takato advised grimly as he looked at a gigantic rock that blocked the doorway up from the basement where Takato's clone had trapped him and Rika. 

__

"With two Champions, a Rookie and an In-Training Digimon, that's easier said than done, but we'll give it our best shot." Terriermon cracked. 

__

"Terriermon, this is no time for jokes!" 

"I wasn't joking; I was being serious!" 

Takato groaned as he walked back down the stairs, eyeing Rika with a look of concern and caution. 

__

"This is just great! The perfect romantic setting-Rika and me trapped in an underground basement, and I'm too chicken to tell her how I feel 'cause she might make a filet out of my spleen. If I only had some leverage on this situation-or if I knew what leverage meant…" Takato's thoughts were broken when he turned and saw what he considered his salvation-a radio. 

__

"That's it! I'll play her a song and while that song's playing, I can tell her how I feel. Better yet, I'll sing along-if I know the words to it." 

__

"You left them in the basement?! You were supposed to destroy them and their Digimon, not trap them in there! Now they'll figure out a means of escape, so go back there and destroy them within the hour!" "Takato" growled under his breath as he hung up and eyed his partners with a look of defiance. 

"This is what we do-we follow Yamaki's plan, but up until we take out the Tamers. Then, we give the orders around here." The clones smiled evilly as they started back toward the remains of the warehouse. 

Yamaki sighed as he broke connection with the clones. 

"Something the matter, sir?" Yamaki turned and noticed Riley looking down at him from her position. 

"I'm beginning to regret even starting this 'project.' The next time I want to show those kids that Digimon aren't a game, I should just initiate the Juggernaut program. And if anything happened to Mr. Wong's son, I know he'd have my hide on a silver platter." 

"Hey, Rika! How ya doing?" Rika was slightly startled by Takato's warm greeting, but she'd gotten used to his joyous ways. 

"Tired, but there's something I think I need to tell you-" 

"Whatever it is, it can wait! Just hold on one second here." Takato turned toward the radio and clicked it on. Nothing happened. 

"What's wrong with this thing?" Takato picked it up and shook it. Still nothing. 

He tried flicking the on/off switch twice; still as dead as a doornail. He even slammed his hand once, twice, three times up against its side, and nothing happened! 

"I know-batteries!" Takato looked around, but since there didn't seem to be any desks, there definitely weren't any batteries. Takato moaned sadly as he slumped down to the cold, hard floor next to Rika. 

"I give up! I just can't to seem to think clearly since I'm trapped down here." A second later, the radio was on, and Takato looked up to see Rika, standing next to the radio and holding one end of a plug in her hand. 

"The next time you want to listen to music, Gogglehead, just put the plug into the socket." 

"Thanks, but I've got to tell you something! I can't form it into words, so whatever song comes on next, I'll sing along-if I know the lyrics-and tell you how I feel." Takato was going to regret saying that since the next song came on only seconds after he said that! 

"Great! Me and my big mouth. Well, I promised I'd sing, so hear goes." Takato steeled himself, gathered up his courage and started singing. 

__

"My life will never be the same 'cause girl, you came and changed the way I walk, the way I talk-I cannot explain the things I feel for you, but girl, you know it's true

Stay with me, fulfill my needs and I'll be all you need 

It feels so right girl, I've searched for the perfect love all my life 

It feels like I have finally found a perfect love this time (have finally found; come on girl) 

Chorus: You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine? 

You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give 

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine?" 

Rika allowed a small smile to cross her face as Takato started singing the 2nd verse. 

__

"In time, I knew that love would bring such happiness to me 

I tried to keep my sanity, I waited patiently 

Girl you know, it seems my life is so complete; our love is true because of you doing what you do 

I think that I have found the perfect love I've searched for all my life (searched for all my life!) 

Who'd think I'd find such a perfect love that's awesomely so right? (ooh, girl!) 

Chorus: You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give 

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine? 

You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine? 

"Guys, is it just me, or do you hear music coming from inside the basement?" Henry paused in their attempts to break the rock to ask that question. 

At that moment, Takato knew Rika was figuring out his feelings so, mustering up all his courage, he moved toward her and pulled her up onto her feet-she'd sat back down after plugging the radio in. 

__

"Girl, I know that this is love; I feel the magic all in the air 

Girl, I'll never get enough-that's why I always have to have you here!" 

Takato whispered into Rika's ear, "If you couldn't figure out what I meant, maybe this should help…I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her with extreme passion. He was shocked when Rika kissed back, not letting go of him! 

__

Chorus: You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give 

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine?   


You rock my world, you know you did, and everything I'm gonna give 

The rarest love, who'd think I'd find someone like you to call mine? 

Breaking away from the kiss, Rika smirked and replied smoothly, "I love you too, Takato. But if that was all you had to say, you could've just said it." Takato sighed and hit himself on the forehead as the rock above them split in two and almost came crashing down, if it hadn't suddenly burst into tinier pieces that rained down on them! 

"Hey, if you two are done doing whatever I heard in here, you can come out now." Henry suggested calmly from outside the door. Takato and Rika rolled their eyes as they exited the basement, completely forgetting about the radio, or the fact that it broke down where it was plugged in. 

"Hey, I thought you said there were two Champions, one Rookie and an In-Training Digimon, not three Rookies and an In-Training Digimon!" Takato yelped once he and Rika left the basement, looking at Guilmon and Renamon. 

"They deDigivolved only two or three minutes after we started working on the rock." Henry explained. 

"Oh. Let's get out of here. What happened to this place?!" Takato exclaimed once he looked around the ruins of the warehouse. 

"I'd say a very large explosion caused the whole building to be completely destroyed." Henry noted calmly. 

"That's putting it literally." Rika said. 

"How are we getting out of here?" Takato asked. For a response, Henry pointed toward the door, which was on the ground. 

"Oh…kay. I don't get what that means with the door on the floor, but let's just go." 

"Now I'm really confused! How'd my bike get here?" Henry waved off Takato's question with a nod at Terriermon and Calumon. 

"Those two went with Rika to your house to get it, and when they came back to get me, Terriermon and Calumon used the pedals to ride it the entire way." Takato sighed and inspected it. 

"Well, it doesn't look like any damage was done to it." 

"Sure. Not until now." The Tamers looked up and saw their clones, looking stronger than before! 

"Where'd you three come from? I thought you all turned chicken and left us!" Rika cracked. A second later, Rika's clone jumped up and kicked Rika across the face! Both Rika and Takato cried out in pain as they dropped to their knees. 

"Takato, what happened? Rika's clone kicked her, not you." Henry said. 

"We're connected…Any pain Rika feels, _I _feel, and vice versa!" Takato whispered bitterly, feeling blood mixing with some saliva in his mouth. "New game plan, Tamers! Let's go!" Takato forced himself to his feet, grabbed Guilmon, got on his bike and pedaled past the clones. Confused, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon followed suit. Renamon smirked as she disappeared. 

"What's the deal, Gogglehead? I know we're together, but just because we both got whacked in the face doesn't mean we have to turn tail and run!" Rika insisted as she pedaled faster in order to keep up with Takato. 

"Simple: if we battled our clones in broad daylight where any news camera guys could see us, we'd have a lot of explaining to do. But if we battled them in the park, they'd be fighting on our turf!" Takato declared confidently. 

__

Good thinking, Takato! Question is, will the plan work out before the clones outrun them and take the Tamers down for the count? Chapter VI-Battle in the Park continues next on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. Chapter VI: Battle in the Park

Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Moving On" from Megchan's site. This could be one of my best chapters yet, but I'm not sure about that. 

Takato: Don't put yourself down-there are bound to be others out there who'd agree with you on this! 

Me: Right, and if that's true, then why isn't Rika here? 

Takato: Oh! Uh…she went…I don't know. 

Me: My point exactly. 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter VI-Battle in the Park 

__

"Sometimes, I lie awake at night, and I ask, 'Why am I here?' Then a voice answers, 'Why? Where do you want to be?'" –Charlie Brown

__

I quietly put my things in my bag 

With a treasure map in my hand, I fly out into the street

When we meet in our secret base, let's all get in a circle and make a plan

Surely none of us knows what will come tomorrow, but it sure is fun! 

"Slow down, Takato!" 

Narrowing his eyes until they were little slits, Takato sped up, determined to discover if his plan would work. The only way for the Tamers to actually have a chance of defeating their clones would be if they were fighting them on _their _terms, on _their _turf! 

__

"I still wish Guilmon would pedal every once in a while. No time to stop now-we're almost there!" Takato thought to himself as he noticed the gate that led to Guilmon's house was open. Smiling, he came to a stop and he and Guilmon started walking the rest of the way. 

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!" 

WHAM! The ground under Takato's feet exploded under him and Guilmon as they both were sent flying straight into Guilmon's home! They both crashed into the wall, Takato taking the brunt of it on his back. With a weak moan, Takato figured Rika had felt that injury, too. 

"Takato? You okay, Chumly?" 

Takato sighed as he weakly opened his eyes and came across three familiar faces that shouldn't be here at this time-Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. 

"Guys…" Takato forced himself back up onto his feet and helped Guilmon back up. "…the three of you really shouldn't be here right now. We've got a problem-a big one." 

"What? Is it a Deva?" Kenta asked. 

"Nope. This is much worse than that. I'll tell you later, but now you've all got to get back home." Takato and Guilmon led his friends outside, but once they went out, Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon were surrounded on all sides by their clones! 

"Whoa! Takato, you didn't tell us there were _two _of you Tamers!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"Kazu, not now! Just go!" Takato insisted. He looked up and noticed Renamon appear on a tree branch, getting ready for a sneak attack. 

"But if they leave, they won't get a chance to meet their new friends, will they?" Takato growled as he looked back down and saw Rika being trapped by his clone. 

"LET HER GO! If it's me you want, then take me and let Rika and Henry go!" Takato demanded. 

"You're wrong on this case, gogglehead. It's not just you we want-it's all three of you." Takato felt pure energy radiating through his body at that moment. He was getting angry, and his emotions were running wild. 

__

Moving on! 

An adventure that will make our bodies heat up, overflowing with feelings 

Look! Moving on is waiting for us! 

We've got to get going soon; clutching our precious dreams, we'll set out on a journey

We're adventurers! 

"You wanna take us down, battle with me first!" Takato declared as he whipped out a Modify card with one move. 

"Diamond Storm!!" Renamon's attack rang true, but the clones moved out of the way, and avoided the attack. That did give Rika and Henry ample time to get free. 

"Let's go!" Takato said immediately. 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" Takato, Rika and Henry all chorused, swiping their cards through in one shot. 

__

Digivolution! 

"Guilmon…" 

"Renamon…" 

"Terriermon…" 

"Digivolve to…GROWLMON!!!/KYUBIMON!!!/GARGOMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

"Get out of here now!" Takato yelled impatiently as Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon went to take on the clones. 

"What? We're going already-no need to yell." Gargomon insisted. 

"I don't mean _you_, Gargomon-I mean Kazu, Jeri and Kenta." 

"No way, Chumly! You may need us for something real important, and we're not backing down." Kazu replied. 

"What else would we do-tell our family what's going on today? 'Hi, mom. Did you know Takato had an evil twin brother? No, I had no idea about it either.'" Kenta said. 

"All right, but stay out of sight and don't come out unless you're _sure _it's us!" Before leaving, Jeri hugged Takato and said, "Be careful, Takato." Out of the corner of his eyes, Takato noted that Rika was blushing, but out of anger and pure irritation. 

"Sure. Now get going!" 

__

If we've got the compass pointed the right direction, let's decide our destination, keep it a secret from the adults 

That's right, none of us understands anything difficult, but that's all right, too! 

"Dragon Slash!!" Growlmon yelled. The attack bounced off of "WarGrowlmon's" armor. 

"Takato, he's an Ultimate! You've got to go higher than Champion." Henry cautioned. 

"Gargo Lasers!!" 

"Bunny Pummel!!" Seconds later, Gargomon went flying back and hit the ground. 

"Digimodify! Power, activate!" Takato and Rika said. 

"PyroBlaster!!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" Both attacks did nothing, not even a scratch! 

"Talisman of Light!!" However, that attack caused Kyubimon serious pain. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" Takato and Rika both yelled out as Growlmon was hit hard in the chest and sent flying back. 

"Guys, are you two okay?" Kazu yelled out. 

"Say something, Takato!" 

Takato remembered the time he'd taken on Mihiramon…when Growlmon had been bitten on the arm, he'd felt the pain so badly that he'd passed out. 

__

"Great! I'm connected to both Growlmon and _Rika! I can't go anywhere without endangering lives of the people I love. But, maybe I can borrow some strength from one of them and we can turn this to our advantage." _ Takato concentrated, focusing on something that made him truly happy. That's when it clicked: the time he and Rika had kissed. He'd felt passion, understanding, caring, and love from her all at the same time! 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" Takato said. 

__

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…WARGROWLMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

__

Moving on! 

Because there's an adventure that will make smiles overflow 

Look! Moving on spontaneously from our hearts; surely we won't be able to stop

The sun is always our friend, everyone's an adventurer

"Radiation Blade attack!!" Takato growled defiantly as he focused on the clones with intent. 

"You got it, Takato!" Seconds later, "Taomon" and "Gargomon" reverted back to their Rookie forms, extremely weak. 

"Guys, now! Take them out while you have the chance!" Takato said. 

"We're on it, Gogglehead!" Rika responded as she, Calumon and Kyubimon raced forward alongside Gargomon. 

"Are you doing okay, Takato? You don't look so good." Henry asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"Foxtail Inferno!!" 

"Gargo Lasers!!" The two attacks simultaneously hit their clones and when they were deleted, Rika and Henry's clones vanished without a trace that they were ever there. 

Takato knew the final battle was meant for him and his clone. They both yelled out, "ATOMIC BLASTERRRRRRRR!!!!!" Seconds later, the cannons powered up and glowed with pure energy. The two attacks collided and an intense explosion sounded throughout the park! When the dust faded, Takato and Guilmon were both on the ground, writhing in pain. Rika ran over to them, ignoring the pain in her own stomach. 

"Takato, you'd better get up! We don't have much time." Rika warned as she looked up and noticed Takato and Guilmon's clones making their way toward them. 

"NO! I'm not giving up! _We're _not giving up! We've been through too much to have it end like this. Guilmon is willing to fight, just like he was against Mihiramon. It's like I said, as long as he's there, I'm going to fight right along his side!" At that instant, a red Modify card was in Takato's hand. 

"Go for it, Takato." Henry said. Takato eyed Rika, who offered him one of her rare smiles. 

"I didn't get with you just to see you die at the hands of your clone, so take him out!" 

"You bet! Tamers, UNITE!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Warp-Digivolution, activate!" 

__

Warp-Digivolution! 

"Guilmon Warp-Digivolve to…GALLANTMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! (A/N: Thanks to T.K. Macintosh for letting me know Guilmon's Mega name for the States!) 

__

Moving on! 

An adventure that will make our whole bodies heat up, overflowing with feelings 

Look! Moving on is waiting for us

We've got to get going soon 

Clutching our precious dreams, we'll set out on a journey 

We're adventurers! 

Wow! Takato made Guilmon Warp-Digivolve with one move! Let's hope Gallantmon can lead the Tamers to victory in Chapter VII: Takato's Final Battle. Don't worry-the next segment of "Tamer V.S. Tamer" is coming up! 


	8. Chapter VII: Takato's Final Battle

Me: We're nearing the end, everyone. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Evo from Megchan's site. I've found a lot of good lyrics from there; I just wish the music could come over to the States as well. 

Rika: Maybe your country can't handle quality music like ours can. 

Me: (angered) Oh, yeah? Try saying that again when I'm not facing you!   


Takato: Okay, everybody! We're gonna get to the next chapter before these two kill each other. Start the story! 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer

Chapter VII-Takato's Final Battle

__

"Renamon, I'm going to be very vexed if you lose." –Rika 

__

"Every nation had a stake in this cause." –George Bush

Rika could only stare in awe at Takato's Mega Digimon…until she heard Takato's scream of pain and agony. 

"Takato, what's wrong?" Jeri asked. 

"It's due to Takato's connection with Guilmon. This time, since he just Warp-Digivolved, it must've been a little overwhelming for Takato to handle." Gargomon noted. 

Rika instinctively ran over to Takato, but he forced himself to stand back up on his own. 

"I'm fine." At that moment, Rika chose to look at her D-Power, which was giving her substantial information on Gallantmon. 

__

"Gallantmon, a Holy Knight Digimon! Mega level and a Virus-type, it seems. His Final Elysian and Royal Saber attacks are weapons of immense power!" 

"Takato's clone should have trouble taking him on now!" Calumon cheered happily. Seconds later, "WarGrowlmon" changed into "Gallantmon." 

"Or not." 

__

Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams; you can't ask anyone for help

Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at when there's something we want to protect

"Looks like the odds have changed, Tamer. We're on even ground, so let's take this battle somewhere where _I _won't get hurt!" Seconds later, "Gallantmon" flew upward, actually opened a Digital Field and went inside it with "Takato!" 

"Come on, Gallantmon! It's time to go!" Takato demanded confidently.   


"Go where?" Henry asked. 

"There-into the Digital Field. Don't worry. You guys aren't going to go on this one." Takato said. 

"Forget that, Gogglehead! I'm-I mean, _we're _going with you!" Rika retorted, forgetting about her reddening cheeks. 

"Not this time, Rika. This is one fight I've got to go at alone." Takato whispered in a low growl. Rika, not caring who saw her, grabbed Takato's wrists and pulled him into a powerful kiss. Afterward, Takato was dazed, but Rika snapped him out of it. 

"Don't you even think of leaving me, then. To make sure you come back alive…" Takato gulped as Calumon flew in and landed in his lap. 

"…He's going with you for insurance that you come back in one piece." Rika concluded. 

"All right. Guys, let's go!" Takato declared as Gallantmon took off and headed inside the Digital Field. 

__

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight 

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky

You can take off, looking for another you

"Wow! This place looks like a gigantic chessboard!" Takato exclaimed once the three of them entered fully inside the Digital Field to see green and white squares on a tiled floor. (A/N: Just imagine that one place where Calumon was at before he ended up in Japan in "Guilmon Comes Alive!") 

"I wish I hadn't volunteered to keep an eye on you, if I'd known that this was the spot we'd come to! But since you are here, you'll keep me safe, and I'll make sure you stay alive, right Takato?" Calumon asked joyously. Takato couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yeah. I'm sure there's nothing here that can hurt you, or me." 

"Final Elysian!!" A burst of dark energy flew at them and hit Gallantmon with such accuracy, that he stumbled and almost fell! Takato yelled in pain as he felt the wound on his side. 

"Then again…I guess Rika must be hurt, too, since we are connected." Takato said with a tinge of worry. He choked back some tears and knew he had to stay strong. 

"Come out, wherever you are! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Takato roared angrily as he stood atop his Digimon's shoulder. 

Rika gasped silently as she felt a twinge of pain at her side. She raised her shirt up a bit and saw a wound on her rib cage. 

__

"Come on, Takato. You promised me you'd come back to me alive, so try not to get yourself hurt!" 

__

Thinking of more excuses, will you once more put the blame on something else? 

Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate that we live to the fullest

"Royal Saber!!" Gallantmon quickly retaliated by raising his arm and blocking the deadly sword his clone possessed. 

"There you are! Let's finish this!" Takato growled defiantly. 

"Yes…Let's." 

"Final Elysian attack!" Takato yelled out. A beam of red light appeared and was sent flying across the playing field. It hit Gallantmon's clone with efficiency! 

"Nice. See what I've got in store for you." "Takato" muttered as he plucked a card from his pocket. 

"You don't know what surprises I've got in store for _you_!" Takato replied. 

"Be careful, Takato. I'm sure Rika would be unhappy with me if you got hurt." Calumon cautioned. 

"She said I had to come back in one piece. I'm not the one who's attacking." 

__

Digimodify!  


"Digimodify! Speed, activate!" both Takato's chorused. The two Gallantmon raced forward and hit at each other so fast, that Takato couldn't tell which one was landing any hits. 

"Hopefully-ouch!-Gallantmon's hurting him-ow!-as much as he's-ahh!-hurting us!" Takato managed to croak out, wincing and groaning due to the effect these attacks were causing him. 

"Royal Saber attack!" Takato said. 

"If you say so, Tamer." Gallantmon rumbled. The sword clashed with "Gallantmon's" weapon, and for a time, the two of them were locked in a sword battle. 

__

"Rika, please don't be mad at me! I can't help getting hurt like this. It's because of the connection I have with Guilmon that causes me to get hurt, and it's thanks to our connection that you get hurt." Takato thought sadly as he wiped his tears away. 

"FINAL ELYSIAAAAAAAN!" Takato declared as he picked Calumon up and covered him tightly, shielding him from the attack. 

Moments later, two beams of light were sent flying in the air and collided in the middle. A gigantic explosion sounded, but to anyone in the Real World, it only sounded like a big firecracker! 

__

Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears 

There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight! 

History will change, because from now on, you've vowed to have no regrets 

You can destroy the weak you and be reborn! 

Rika suddenly let out a small cry, as she sank to her knees in extreme pain and anguish. 

"Rika, what's wrong?" Renamon and Henry asked, concern in their voices. 

"It's Takato…he's hurt…I can feel it…" With a groan, Rika slumped down to the ground in one move. 

"Gargomon, let's do it!" Henry insisted as he grabbed a blue card from his pocket, preparing to swipe it through his D-Power. 

"Finally-some action!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" 

__

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to…RAPIDMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

"Rapidmon, head for that Digital Field!" Henry advised as he helped Renamon pick Rika up. 

"All right, Henry! _Momentai." _

"Be careful, you guys!" Jeri warned worriedly. 

"Bring Takato back in one piece-or at least with a head!" Kazu cracked. 

Takato groaned as he woke up to see Calumon safely tucked under his arm, unhurt by their final attack. He also saw Guilmon, knocked out and drained of almost all of his energy! 

__

"It looks like I did it! I won-alone, without anyone's help!" Takato silently cheered, until he heard a growl that Guilmon couldn't have made in his current position. 

"You are extremely powerful, I could tell ever since I saw you and Guilmon." Takato looked up to see not only Renamon and Terriermon's clones, but also Rika and Henry's clones! 

"What? I thought we destroyed you two!" Takato yelped in surprise. 

"We were made from your darker halves, Gogglehead. Do you honestly think we'd be deleted because of one attack from some Champions? Now, the reason we brought you here is this:" 

"Do you want to be a true Tamer? Have unlimited power? Rule the world as you see fit?" Henry's clone hissed. Takato gulped, knowing the odds weren't in his favor. 

"Uh…" 

"I can see you're confused. You don't even realize it, but being as dense as you can be, I can understand why. You alone had the power to take on our Digimon, and defeat them! Sure, you let your friends send the final blow, but all you had to do was use that one attack-Atomic Blaster or whatever-and they'd be gone all the same. You almost realized your potential when you told your friends to stay behind while you came here and battled your clone in a fight to the death. Here's the ultimatum: you can die alongside your partner and the bunny wanna-be here, or you can help us take over the world and destroy anybody that stands in our way! Don't panic-we'd leave your 'girlfriend' and your parents alive, of course. Everyone else…" Takato sweatdropped as "Rika" swiped her hand across her neck, signifying what would happen to everybody else if they weren't Rika, or his parents. 

Like Takato, Rika had revived and had figured out what Henry was planning to do-ignore Takato's order and help him out. 

"Hang on, Gogglehead. I'm-we're-coming to help you out!" Rika whispered calmly. 

__

The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain 

There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight! 

The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky 

You can take off, looking for another you…

"What's the decision-death, or salvation? Defy us, or unite with us?" Takato grimaced as Guilmon finally awoke, but didn't notice the trouble he was in. Calumon, however, was shivering, and it wasn't because of the air around him. 

__

"What should I do? Do I give up everything I've fought for just to stay alive, or do I embrace death with eyes wide open?" 

Oh no! Looks like Takato's got a major choice to make here! Find out what he says next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. Chapter VIII: Shackled into Darkness

Me: I've had quite a weekend, which I will alert the general public on at a later date. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "Shackled" by Vertical Horizon. It's been a while since I've used this song. 

Takato: You sure you should be using this one after so long? 

Me: Yeah, so don't worry about it. Rika's the one who should be making your hair stand on end. This chapter is dedicated to Angel-Chan, who helped me figure out how to start this chapter and how to keep the ball rolling. Onward, ho! 

Rika: _Please_! It's not like you're really on a horse, is it? 

Me: Sure-spoil my dreams of one day being able to ride one! 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer 

Chapter VIII-Shackled into Darkness

__

"'Cause my shackles you won't be, and my rapture you won't believe…" –Vertical Horizon

__

"That duels aren't the only battles we'll have to fight; this I sort of understand…" –Ash Ketchum, _Revelation Lugia soundtrack_

"Well, Gogglehead-what's your decision? Live, and help us take over the world, or die and we'll still take over the world, but without your help?" Takato grimaced as he struggled to make a choice about his current situation. 

"Takato, whatever you decide, it's your choice, but I'll be right by your side." Guilmon said calmly. Takato looked over "Rika's" shoulder and realized that his partner had actually listened to-at least part of the conversation! 

"Either way, Guilmon'll be right by your side. What…do…you…choose?!" Rika's clone hissed irritably. 

__

"Without Rika with me, having Guilmon doesn't mean that much to me. And she did think I was a weak Gogglehead at first…" Takato was torn between saving the city or himself. _That's _when he finally came to a decision. 

"I'm not sure if I agree with this idea…" Calumon whispered quietly. 

__

For so long my life's been sewn up tight inside your hold, and it leaves me there without a place to call my own

I know now what shadows can see; there's no point in running 'less you run with me 

It's half the distance through the open door before you cut me down…again

Henry, Rapidmon, Rika and Renamon finally breached the barrier protecting the Digital Field! 

"We've made it. So, where's our runaway leader?" Henry spoke up. He grew silent when Rika eyed him with a glare that could've stopped a raging bull from running. 

"The only one who can make wisecracks about Takato, in anyway, shape or form, is _me_! Now help me find him." Rika whispered with a chilled voice. 

"_No need. He's right in front of you._" The four turned in shock to see their clones with their Digimon partners in Ultimate level. What shocked them most of all was the fact that _Takato _was next to them, with Gallantmon beside him! 

With a voice as hard as ice, Takato declared, "Now the game begins…" 

__

Let me introduce you to the end…

And I feel the cold wind blowing beneath my wings-it always leads me back to suffering, but I will soar until the wind whips me down, leaves me beaten on unholy ground again

So tired now of paying my dues, I start out strong but then I always lose 

It's half the distance before you leave me behind; it's such a waste of time

"_Takato?!_" Both Henry and Rika were stunned, to say the least, as were their Digimon, but Renamon didn't show her surprise. Rika, however, felt like a block of cold steel slammed over her heart and literally crushed it. 

"That's my name-don't wear it out." Takato joked cynically. Ignoring the others' stares, Rika ran up to him and gazed into his eyes, attempting to read him like she'd been able to not too long ago. She caught a glimmer of hope flashing inside of him, as well as a silent plea for help, but other than that, the look he gave her was similar to ones she'd given him or Henry back when they were just starting to work as a team. 

"Are you ready to fight?" Takato openly asked, but Rika understood what he was really asking her for. 

"Bring it on, Gogglehead." Immediately, Rika grabbed a Modify card and her D-Power; Takato was able to do the same. 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify!" Takato and Rika chorused, swiping their cards through their Digivices simultaneously. 

"Digivolution, activate!" Rika yelled out. 

"Invisibility, activate!" Takato retaliated. 

__

Digivolution! 

"Renamon Digivolve to…KYUBIMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

As Kyubimon prepared herself for an attack, Gallantmon disappeared at the same time! 

"Rapidmon, get in there!" Henry advised, making his way over to Rika. "What'd he say?" he whispered, making sure she only heard him. 

"He's trapped-if he doesn't help them do something, they might kill him, Guilmon and Calumon." 

"Calumon? Where-?" Rika rolled her eyes as she pointed down at Takato's feet, where the tiny Digimon was. 

"Rapid Fire!!" Both Rapidmon yelled out. They both caused each other significant amounts of damage, but Henry's Rapidmon was even more hurt than his clone! 

As for Kyubimon, she was busy trying to find Gallantmon, but his sense of smell was heightened even more so than hers, and he was invisible! 

"Pretend you've been hurt, and be sure to fall. Final Elysian!!" a voice said. Kyubimon recognized it as Gallantmon, and she was tossed to the ground only seconds later because of the attack! Luckily, she wasn't too badly hurt. 

__

"Thank you, Guilmon. Apparently, you and Takato aren't working of your own free will, which means Rika and I won't have to actually attack you!" 

Chorus: 'Cause my shackles you won't be, and my rapture you won't believe 

And deep inside you will bleed for me

"Face it-you've lost, so here's the deal: you work with us and help us take over the world, or we kill you. Simple as that." 

"Wait! You said you would leave Rika and my parents alive if I agreed to this." Takato yelled out. 

"We were going to kill you anyway, so it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Taomon?" 

"Thousand Spells!!" 

"Rika, look out!" Takato cried as he dived forward and pushed her roughly to the tiled floor, grabbing hold of Henry's arm and pulling him down after them. The three of them barely avoided the deadly attack! 

"That's our Gogglehead! He's the only one who'd do something as stupid as what he just did." Rika mumbled, but Takato caught the faint smile on her face as he helped her up. 

"Takato, why'd you agree to help them if you really weren't on their side to begin with?" Henry asked. 

"I'll tell you later, but it all reminded me of a dream I had a while back that came close to breaking, but came true." 

"Talisman of Light!!" Takato quickly turned, threw himself to the ground and protected Calumon with swiftness! A gigantic explosion covered the two of them seconds later! 

__

So here I slave inside of a broken dream, forever holding on to splitting seams, so take your piece and leave me alone to die; I don't need you to keep my faith alive 

I know now what trouble can be and why it follows me so easily 

It's half the distance through the open door before you shut me down again

Let me introduce you to the end…

"TAKATO!" Rika had to force herself not to just go blindly running in the smoke after him. Gallantmon and Kyubimon had were both in trouble-helping Rapidmon fend off his clone, to the point of near defeat! 

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" Rika yelled. 

__

Matrix Digivolution! 

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to…TAOMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

Rika finally took notice of the injuries on her arm and leg, and glanced up. Gallantmon had some markings on his armored body and she could only assume those were wounds. 

__

"If I'm hurt, that means Takato's hurt, too." The smoke finally cleared to reveal Takato and Calumon, chained in shackles that were held up by Rika and Henry's clones! 

"How'd you guys get those chains, or whatever they are?" Henry stammered. 

"We put them in his bag when we captured him." Takato nodded with a determined look on his face. 

__

Chorus: 'Cause my shackles you won't be, and my rapture you won't believe 

And deep inside you will bleed for me…

Gallantmon knew his Tamer was in trouble, and tried to figure out a way to help him. He thought back to the second time he'd Digivolved to the Ultimate level, and remembered-when Takato had screamed in extreme pain, he had, too. 

__

"If Takato can do that to help me, why can't I give him some strength to free him from those metal claws?" The Mega Digimon put his hands together and mimicked Takato, forcing his arms apart a few feet. Takato grunted as he looked down at his arms and saw that the shackles had stretched slightly. He caught on almost instantly, with Rika and Henry figuring it out before him. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Takato and Gallantmon screamed as they pulled their arms farther apart, causing Takato miniscule amounts of pain, but he could handle it. Rika felt Takato's pain, but like him, she could take it. Finally, Takato broke free of his bonds! He bent down and picked Calumon up. 

"_Now _it's time for payback!" Takato stood alongside Rika and Henry, still keeping a firm grip on Calumon, with Gallantmon, Taomon and Rapidmon behind them all. The final battle had truly begun…

__

Though you know you care…

Chorus: 'Cause my shackles you won't be, and my rapture you won't believe 

And deep inside you will bleed for me

And my laughter you won't hear (you won't hear) the faster (the faster) I disappear

And time will burn your eyes…

Well, you heard it, fans! Keep your eyes peeled for The Ultimate Battle, next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Epilogue: The Ultimate Battle

Me: I don't own Digimon. Why? Beats me, I just don't. On to the story! 

Takato: Wait a minute! What about talking with us? You know-chatting, the stuff you normally do?   


Me: That would take up too much of my time, and I don't have a lot of it to waste these days. 

Rika: Sure doesn't sound like it now, since you are talking to us. 

Me: (sighs) Why me? 

****

Digimon Tamers: Tamer V.S. Tamer 

Epilogue-The Ultimate Battle

__

"You know I'm the greatest!" –Will Smith, _Ali _

"While hand-in-hand we walk as one, from battles lost to battles won…" –_Totally Pokemon CD_

Takato yelled with defiance as Gallantmon started forward, his sword in his hand. 

"Royal Saber!!" Takato cried out. 

"Talisman of Light!!" The two weapons-sword and brush-collided briefly before Gallantmon's sword split "Taomon's" main weapon of defense in two! 

"Thousand Spells!!" Gallantmon grunted as he staggered back in shock and surprise. Takato gasped as he fell to his knees in pain; Rika held back her own cries of pain, but she still felt the sharpened card attack hit her skin. 

"Guys, are you okay? Neither of you look that good." Calumon mentioned worriedly. 

"We're fine." Takato replied. Rika offered Calumon a tight smile and a nod. 

Meanwhile, back in the Real World, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri all waited back at Guilmon's hideaway, worry and impatience crossing their faces. 

"What do you think's happened to them?" Kenta asked. A brief silence filled them before Kazu answered. 

"Ha! MetalGreymon Digivolved to WarGreymon, which takes out Piedmon in one shot. I win." 

"He didn't mean that!" Jeri almost screamed angrily, but regained her composure. 

"I know what he meant, but its not like we can go inside that Digital Field and ask them how they're doing." Jeri started shaking, and it wasn't because of the cold air, or because of the fact that nighttime was steadily approaching. 

"Don't worry about it. They're _Tamers_! They can handle weird things like these clones, since they have taken on the Devas and defeated how many? Five?" (A/N: I know they've defeated about 7 of them, but remember-this is before "Jeri's Quest," okay?) 

"You're right, but I still can't feel like something bad's going to happen…" 

"Rapid Fire!!" 

"Tri-Beam!!" Rapidmon tried a different attack, which caused his clone massive pain, but he was hit as well! 

"That felt like a tank rolled over my body, and I'm positive a tank couldn't do that to me!" Rapidmon gasped out. 

"Thousand Spells!!" Multiple cards-sharpened, mind you-were sent flying at opposite directions by two different Taomon! Both felt the attacks hit, and both staggered back in pain. 

"Just gotta face facts, Tamers-we've won, and you've lost." 

"I'LL DIE BY YOUR HANDS BEFORE WE LOSE, YOU GOT IT?!" Takato yelled angrily as he jumped forward and tackled Rika's clone to the tiled ground, trading punches back and forth! Rika grunted as she felt each hit Takato took, but she was able to stand it. 

"Takato, get outta there. I know you're being brave for me, but this is overkill." Rika whispered. 

"Thousand Spells!!" 

"Talisman of Light!!" Taomon's main attack struck her clone and instantly deleted her! 

"Say goodbye, Gogglehead!" A moment later, Rika tackled her clone and socked her with one punch, sending her spiraling to the ground. 

"If I've told you once, I'll tell you again-nobody can call him Gogglehead but _me_!" Rika hissed as her clone vanished. 

Yamaki listened to the reports of Digimon opening a Digital Field and knew instantly that the clones he'd created were the cause. His head jerked up when he heard Riley call to him. 

"Sir! Those anomalies that opened the Field have been deleted, and so have their Digimon." 

"Looks like those kids' Digimon are worth some good after all. Still, they should be warned that all this hero business isn't a game…" 

"Is it over?" Takato croaked weakly. 

"It's over. We won." Rika said while helping him up. 

__

"I don't think so!" The three Tamers, their Digimon and Calumon all turned to see Henry's clone and "Rapidmon," slightly in pain but still eager to fight. 

"Rapidmon, I thought you took care of this guy!" 

"Hey, it's kinda hard to do that when his power level's that of a Mega Digimon!" 

"Did you see that?" Jeri got up and looked up at the darkening skies to see faint lightning bolts of energy crackling against the sky. 

"Whoa! What's the deal with the sky?" Kazu asked. 

"Think it could be Takato and the others?" 

"If it is, let's just hope they're okay!" Jeri responded. 

"You can do it, Chumly-come back, in one piece, and with a head!" Kazu insisted. 

"All right-which one of us do you want to battle against?" Henry spoke up as he and Rapidmon stepped forward. 

"Not you. Tri-Beam!!" WHAM! Terriermon and Henry were sent flying backward a second later, Terriermon unconscious. 

"That means he wants to take on _me_. Don't worry, Takato-this should only take a few seconds." Rika said confidently as she and Taomon stepped up. 

"You're right about that, Queenie. Rapid Fire!!" WHACK! Rika and Renamon were sent flying next to Henry and Terriermon, Renamon barely conscious, as well as Rika. 

"Why me?" Takato said as he and Gallantmon stepped up, Takato ignoring the pain his body felt. 

"Simple-the connection you and Guilmon have. It allowed you to reach the Mega level. That makes you unique out of all the Tamers, and one of the most powerful. So, shall we duel?" "Henry" asked. 

"Guess I don't have much of a choice here, do I?" Takato muttered as he and Calumon climbed on Gallantmon's shoulder. 

"Not really." 

"Rapid Fire!!" Takato cried out as Gallantmon absorbed the hits, yet he still felt the pain, which mainly meant Rika could feel it, too! 

"I think he wanted to battle you 'cause of your connection! You're the only one who's connected to their Digimon!" Calumon piped up. 

"No-ow!-kidding!" Takato retorted impatiently. 

"Come on! We've gotta help him!" Rika demanded, as she tried ignoring the throbbing pain radiating around her body. Henry grabbed her arm, holding her back. 

"Rika, think about it. That's my clone, and he just took out our Digimon in one shot! He wants to take on Takato for some reason. What that is, I don't know. I'm sure we can't help him, especially with our Digimon in Rookie mode."   


"I know that! We can help him in a different way. Takato-catch!" Rika tossed him her pack of Modify cards. Takato barely caught it. 

"Okay! Here we go!" 

__

Digimodify! 

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed, activate!" Takato yelled. 

Gallantmon sped up and lashed out at Rapidmon's clone, hurting him and forcing him back a few feet. 

"Obviously, you aren't as weak as you were made out to be. Tri-Beam!!" 

"Digimodify! Power, activate! Final Elysian!!" Takato growled. 

A powerful red beam appeared in Gallantmon's hand, then collided with "Rapidmon's" beam. Moments later, a final explosion occurred, sending up dust and smoke around the air. Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Renamon waited with patience. The smoke finally cleared to reveal Takato, a smiling Calumon and Guilmon, extremely tired, but triumphant. 

"Let's go home, guys…" 

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri had nodded off when they heard what sounded like the sound of booster jets being activated. They all woke up and looked up to see the Tamers, Takato and Rika side by side, and holding hands, atop WarGrowlmon. Henry and Calumon were on Rapidmon, respectively. Renamon, however, wasn't seen, but they knew she was there. 

"We know you're still in one piece, Chumly, but did you win? Did you kick some serious clone booty?" Kazu said. 

"Later, guys. I'm just lucky Guilmon had some strength left to Digivolve, then to Matrix Digivolve before that stupid Digital Field closed on us, otherwise we never would've made it out." Takato moaned as he dropped to his knees. "What a weekend!" 

"Don't you conk out on me now, Takato. We still need to get home, and you're lucky your bike survived that attack." Rika added, seeing Takato's bike, still in one piece! 

"Yeah, lucky. Can you guys leave Rika and me alone for a while?" Takato said. Seconds later, Takato realized he and Rika were alone in the park. 

"I'm sorry it looked like I was betraying you back there, but I wanted to trick them! They obviously had a backup plan, since they were planning on killing me anyway." Rika helped Takato up and held him at shoulder length. 

"I saw your eyes, and I knew you weren't acting of your own free will. No matter what may happen, I will always love you, Takato." Rika kissed Takato with an undying passion, not letting him go. When she did pull away, Takato was left with a dazed look on his face, but he shook himself out of it as they started biking toward home. 

"I love you too, Rika…always." 

"'Course, if you ever hug Jeri like that again, we may either have to adopt children, or you'll have to make plans for a trip to the Bahamas for two, okay, Gogglehead?" 

Only moments after the Tamers had left the Digital Field before it closed, bits of data were hovering over the tiled ground they had been fighting on. One lone card, a Modify card, was left in the Tamers' wake. It suddenly started glowing brightly, and then, in an instant, Takato and Guilmon's clones reappeared, fully restored and back to full power! 

"You think it's over, do you Tamers? I think not…we're just getting started…" 

__

Whoa! Just when you think it's all over and you can relax, a clone reappears out of thin air! What are the Tamers gonna do about this latest development when they find out about it? Wait and see for the next adventure on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


End file.
